Fin de la espera
by mIlcA CaLl
Summary: Embry estaba convencido que eso de "la impronta" era un estupido virus que se negaba a contagiarlo. Solo que a veces las cosas aparecen cuando menos se lo espera. Una tarde de paseo por la playa puede convertirse en el momento ideal para incubar un virus.
1. Capítulo 1: El gran día

**Capitulo 1: El gran día.**

Me levante temprano, como nunca lo hago los días domingos, me puse el primer pantalón que advertí en mi closet, o más bien dicho, uno de los pocos que me quedaban debido a que a veces esto de la transformación es inevitable, aunque con los años lo he controlado cada vez mejor, pero mi ropa ha sufrido las consecuencias. Tan solo cuento con un par de pantalones para ocasiones especiales, un par de zapatillas, un par de zapatos y unas sandalias; es todo con lo que cuento, por lo que a la hora de vestirme la cosa nunca se trasforma en un tema de preocupación. Abrí la ventana de mi habitación, la única ventana en mi casa que tenia vista a la playa, y me encontré con un sol resplandeciente que llenaba de luz cada rincón de la península Olimpic. Era un día que realmente invitaba a estar fuera, por lo que tomé mis zapatillas, me las calcé y salí por la ventana de mi pieza en dirección a la playa. Estábamos ya en las últimas semanas de vacaciones de verano, como ya era habitual últimamente, me encontraba solo; solo caminando por la orilla de la playa de la Push. No es que la soledad me moleste realmente, o que sea algo insoportable, es solo que estos últimos días me he percatado que mi aislamiento se debe única y exclusivamente a que toda mi manada ha encontrado sus "mágicas" improntas. Hasta Leha, Leha ha improntado, y yo soy el único que sigue con la cabeza bien puesta, y utilizándola para lo que se supone que sirve, para pensar. Pero que más quisiera yo tener la libertad de pensar…, sentirme libre de que por mi mente pase cualquier cosa, pero ni soñar con estar de lobo y querer sentirse libre, todo por culpa de la condenada conciencia colectiva que hace que todo, aun lo que no queremos, sea visto por los miembros de la manada. Preferiría mil veces estar en este momento corriendo por el bosque, pero el solo hecho de recordar las imágenes que Quil compartió con nosotros la ultima guardia que hicimos, de su fin de semana con Claire, se me revuelve el estómago y se me erizan los pelos.

Pero aún así, siento que hoy es un día especial, presiento que algo realmente bueno está por acontecer, y ojala sea sí porque ya estoy cansado de que Jacob y Quil me regalen un poco de tiempo por puro compromiso, cuando en los ojos se les ve que desearían estar con sus chicas, antes de pasársela inventando cosas para que me entretenga un rato.

¡Rayos! ¿Porqué seré el único?, me lo repito una y otra vez. Antes era más soportable, porque no pensaba en eso, y el que uno de mis dos mejores amigos no tenia impronta ayudaba mucho. Quil, era un caso perdido, pero Jake era mi compañero en todos los sentidos, hasta que al igual que varios, le picó el bicho ese del amor sobrenatural, el que pensaba que era inmune fue uno de los que cayó más profundo bajo el hechizo de la impronta, apareció Nissie y el mundo comenzó a girar en sentido contrario y su nueva órbita era ella.

Los últimos años han sido soportables, pero durante el último mes esto me ha atormentado más que de costumbre.

_¿Qué pasa si nunca me impronto?_

_¿Y si nunca aparece mi alma gemela?_

_¿Y si soy el único de la manada que se verá condenado a transitar como un alma solitaria por el resto de los días?_

¡No Embry!

¡Deja ya de pensar estupideces y mejor fíjate por dónde andas!

Bravo, hasta mi subconsciente cree que estoy hablando necedades.

Miré una vez más el horizonte, tiré la última piedra que tenía en la mano, rogando que con ella también se fueran todos esos pensamientos tormentosos, y me dispuse a seguir mi camino.

Por ser el fin de la temporada de verano, ya no quedaba mucha gente por el lugar, por lo que caminar al atardecer ya no era ese interminable juego de esquivar obstáculos.

Por más familiar que me fuera esta zona, nunca me cansaría de admirar la belleza que poseía. Todo estaba tan bien estructurado, cada roca, cada árbol, todas las cosas parecían partes de un puzzle que encajaban correctamente entre si. Las olas bailaban insinuantemente mientras recorrían la distancia que las separaba de las rocas, hasta chocar con ellas.

Había caminado durante todo este tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos, por lo que ni cuenta me di, que a algunos metros adelante una figura avanzaba lentamente por la orilla de la playa. Llevaba los pantalones doblados por encima de los tobillos, en una mano sostenía unas zapatillas blancas que contrastaban con su polera que era del mismo tono. Caminaba tan cerca del agua que cuando las olas tocaban la arena, cubrían por completo sus pies. Ella iba al igual que yo, solo disfrutando del paisaje y del momento.

Conforme más me acercaba, me fijé en más detalles; llevaba el pelo tomado completamente sobre la cabeza de forma desordenada, dejando escapar algunos mechones sobre su cara y cuello; llevaba unas gafas colgadas en un bolsillo del jeans y sus manos estaban adornadas con varias pulseras.

Realmente esta chica no era de aquí, no solo por la forma en que absorbía con la mirada cada detalle del lugar, si no que ella no me resultaba para nada familiar. Era delgada, sus piernas eran largas y su piel era de un hermoso color tostado. Me detuve en observar su figura, porque no se parecía a ninguna que yo haya visto antes. Su polera ceñida al contorno de su cuerpo permitía reconocer cada curva que la tela cubría. Ella avanzaba con tanta propiedad por el lugar, que parecía que la naturaleza que la rodeaba solo era un mero acompañamiento de la belleza principal. Me fijé ahora en su rostro, algunos mechones de su pelo de color negro como la noche, caían sobre sus pómulos hasta llegar al reborde de sus labios, que eran delgados y tenían cierto brillo, que del solo hecho de mirarlos, te invitaban a conocerlos de cerca. Comencé a subir mi mirada hasta toparme con unas pestañas largas que demarcaban unos ojos café tan profundos, que no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba perdido en ellos. Al primer momento de mis ojos toparse con los de esa hermosa aparición, el corazón se me desconectó del cuerpo, y sentí como con el último latido que emitía desplegaba un par de alas y se iba volando directamente hasta aquella chica. Pero no pasó ni un segundo, cuando sentí que algo nuevo se posaba en el lugar que dejó mi corazón, era algo ajeno, pero que a la vez sentía tan mío, que inmediatamente me lleve la mano al pecho tratando de impedir que aquello se fuera. No lo supe hasta cuando ya estaba de pie frente a aquella muchacha y mirándola directamente, que lo que llegó a mi era el corazón de esa hermosa criatura, que en el de ella se había posado el mío, y al igual que yo, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no se fuera de aquel lugar. Era increíble, pero lo que pensé que nunca llegaría estaba ocurriendo en este preciso instante, que en el momento menos pensado mis ojos se guiaron directamente a sus ojos, y sin pensarlo ni esperarlo, ahora mi vida encontraba un nuevo sentido, mi mundo comenzaba a girar por alguien, mis ojos comenzaban a percibir la verdadera belleza y cada latido de mi corazón tenia una razón de ser. Hoy, inevitablemente, me había encontrado el amor, hoy había encontrado mi alma gemela. Hoy, al fin, había llegado mi impronta.


	2. Capitulo 2: La magia EXISTE

_Sigo aquí...donde mismo...!_

**Capitulo 2: La magia…EXISTE.**

_Sophie pov_

E

se día quería escapar de todo lo que me rodeaba. Eran mis últimas tres semanas en este lugar y lo que menos quería era quedarme encerrada en casa, sin hacer nada solo porque mis padres estarían durante todos estos días dando charlas en el hospital de Forks. Así que me levanté de la cama y me fui directo al baño, tomé una ducha fría, algo que se me había ocurrido experimentar durante los últimos días, luego caminé derechito a mi guardarropa, miré con atención cada prenda que había y comencé ha hacer un escaneo del vestuario apuntando con el dedo. Al final me decidí por unos jeans de mezclilla, una polera blanca con manga musculosa que se unía a un solo tirante grueso en la espalda, y junto a esto, un par de zapatillas en el mismo tono de la polera. Me amarré el pelo como pude, una vez que lo sequé con la toalla, eso de los peinados no era mi especialidad, por lo que solo fue tomar el pelo, darle una vuelta y luego ponerle un prendedor pequeño. Me quedó un poco desordenado, con algunos mechones cayendo por la cara, pero eso me gustaba así que se podría decir que ya estaba lista.

Solo tomé mis gafas, un útil regalo de mi madre, y la cámara digital que me obsequio mi padre para mi graduación, dentro de las muchas otras cosas que no le pedí. Es que nadie podía discutir con unos padres extremadamente preocupados por su única hija que se graduaba de la universidad de la carrera de Medicina, y sumándole a eso el hecho de haber obtenido las mejores calificaciones y una beca para una pasantía en Europa por graduarme con honores. Si, definitivamente querer controlarlos a la hora de obsequiarme cosas seria siempre una batalla perdida. Si no los conociera, y supiera que su única debilidad era yo, no estaría muy segura de sus capacidades como profesionales, ver a un Psiquiatra y a una Psicóloga comprando cosas de manera casi compulsiva para su hija de 23 años, definitivamente daba un amplio espacio para la duda. Pero eran mis padres, así y locos por mi, los amaba.

Salí de la cabaña, procurando dejar todo bien cerrado. Aún me preguntaba porque mis "queridos" padres rentaron una cabaña en la playa en vez de ir a alojarnos al único hotel del pueblo, no creo que haya estado tan feo como para no ir ¿cierto?

Pero como ellos me decían: _"Lo hicimos para que disfrutaras del paisaje Sophie"_ y tomándome de eso me dije: ¡Bien chica, hora de conocer algo de la Push fuera de estas cuatro paredes!

Comencé a caminar desde el lado norte de la playa en dirección al sur. El lugar era realmente hermoso, dudo que haya visto uno así en algún otro viaje que haya realizado. El agua bañaba la orilla de la playa con constantes y delicadas caricias. Incluso al chocar con las rocas del acantilado, la marea parecía contener solo suavidad en sus movimientos. De pronto tuve ganas de sentir el agua entre mis pies, la textura de la arena y los movimientos de la marea al rozar la playa. Me saqué las zapatillas y las tomé con una mano, me saqué las gafas para poder percibir con total naturalidad los colores de este maravilloso entorno. El camino a partir de aquí lo hice más lento, tratando de disfrutar cada paso que daba y cada sensación que provocaba esa superficie rugosa y húmeda.

No sé porque de pronto sentí que me acercaba a algo, nunca antes había estado en este lugar, pero aún así había una extraña atracción hacia este entorno. Sentí como mis pies eran incitados a apresurar el paso, mis ojos buscaban por todos lados el origen de esta extraña fuerza, pero no podía ver nada, aparentemente.

No sé como de pronto me frené, así eran de involuntarios mis movimientos. Mire extrañamente mis pies, tratando de encontrar en ellos una respuesta a estos actos, cuando sentí que debía levantar el rostro del suelo y mirar en sentido contario de donde me encontraba. Ahí, en medio de ese vasto trozo de costa, se encontraba un chico, mirándome como si nada aparte de mi existiera en ese lugar, y en parte así era, aunque pareciera raro por la época en la que estábamos, ese lugar de playa se encontraba completamente despoblado, solo la figura de ese muchacho marcaba la diferencia en este inusual contexto de soledad.

Abrí los ojos mucho más para poder captar detalles que a simple vista no eran evidentes. El era alto, aun mucho más alto que yo; tenia el pelo tomado en una coleta, el que caía suavemente por sobre su hombro, hasta la altura de sus pectorales. Llevaba una camiseta musculosa de color negro, unos pantalones de jeans, que según se veía fueron cortados de forma manual y muy poco prolija a la altura de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la polera.

Algo en ese momento cambió, no se que fue realmente lo que dirigió mis manos al pecho, pero de pronto sentí que algo de mi interior salía, no fue doloroso, pero por un momento me sentí vacía, pero aún así, sintiendo que algo de mí se iba, no puse obstáculos a que esto sucediera. En el fondo sabía que algo mucho más grande estaba por venir. Y fue entonces que sentí que en mi pecho se posaba algo que ocupaba completamente el lugar. Pude sentir como un nuevo latido comenzaba a resonar en mí, y como con cada palpitar que daba, algo me amarraba a ese lugar en el que se poso el corazón que salio de mí, y que al momento de fijarme en dónde fue a descansar ya no necesite más explicaciones.

Tuve sus ojos grandes, negros y dulces frente a mí, era increíble sentir su calor tan cerca, sentir sus ojos, que al igual que los míos, examinaban cada centímetro de nuestros rostros, como si con cada mirada reconociéramos que el otro a pesar de ser absolutamente ajeno, siempre hubiese sido parte de nuestras vidas.

Pase por alto todo lo que durante tanto tiempo pensé. Nunca me hubiese imaginado encontrarle así, de esta forma, sin estar preparada. Soñé tantas veces con esto, yo, mirando los ojos de mi otra mitad, de mi complemento. Pero… ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Por qué este chico que tengo delante de mi me mira de esa forma y yo siento que el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece? No encuentro explicaciones, y tampoco busco una lógica forma de responderme. Solo sé que este día de verano, mi corazón latió por el chico que tengo frente a mí.

_Embry pov_

Nos miramos durante un largo rato. Me parecía increíble poder tener este milagro frente a mis ojos, si no fuera porque podía sentir mi corazón acelerado como el batir de las alas de un colibrí y porque el suave aliento de ella rozaba mi rostro, juraría que es uno más de esos locos sueños que me desvelaban.

No supe que más hacer, el solo mirar su rostro era ya un esfuerzo para que mi corazón no explotara. Observé muy atentamente que era lo que ella miraba, y mi asombro fue encontrarla perdida en mis ojos, buscando algo muy en el fondo, llegando directo a mi alma. Sentí como con cada parpadeo de sus largas pestañas se adentraba en cada rincón dejando su marca en cada lugar de este nuevo corazón. Mi vida ahora le pertenecía a ella, porque simplemente un corazón no bastaba… mi alma, mi razón, mi ser completo ahora eran reclamados por su verdadera dueña… mi milagro.

Estaba perdido en sus ojos, también transitando ese camino que se formó directo a su alma, cuando una dulce voz tintinó en mis oídos.

- Increíble –dijo con sus grandes ojos aún fijos en mí.

- Increíble es poco… esto es irreal –respondí a sus palabras, y en un acto reflejo tomé una de sus manos. Su tez era suave y a pesar de la tenue brisa que soplaba, su piel estaba tibia.

Estreché mis dedos con los de ella, preso de aquellos actos que no me exigían razonar, mi cuerpo solo ejecutaba movimientos que sin más respondían a actos que ya eran un hecho.

Ella lentamente levanto la mano que tenia libre, y con decisión la dirigió hasta mi rostro. Sentí como con la yema de sus dedos rozaba mi frente, luego siguió un sendero por mis ojos, mi nariz y mi mentón, para luego, delicadamente, delinear el contorno de mis labios. Con su mano aún en mi cara, extendí también la mía y acaricié su rostro. Pude sentir sus delicadas pestañas bajo mi mano, luego su nariz, sus mejillas y por ultimo, su boca, que en ese momento suspiró y su aliento bailó entre mis dedos. La miré una vez más a los ojos, y esperé mientras que ella abría los suyos, y junte un poco de fuerza y le dije:

- Sígueme.

Sin soltar su mano, la guié hasta una pequeño muelle que había a unos 15 metros de donde estábamos. Le ayude a subir, y le indique que tomara asiento al final de este. Así lo hizo, y yo me situé a su lado.

Sabía que debía decir algo, seguro ella estaría esperando una respuesta a todo esto. Pero como podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle todo el rollo de las improntas, de los hombres lobo, y lo más importante, que ahora ella era mi vida. Mientras buscaba ideas de apoyo con la cabeza fija en el agua que se movía bajo mis pies, pude notar que ella jugaba con las olas con sus pies desnudos, esperando a que digiera algo.

_¿__Pero como hacerlo sin que ella de pronto salga corriendo horrorizada por lo que era, o por lo que nos había pasado?_

De pronto, tomé valor y me recordé que esto de las improntas se supone que es reciproco. Y aunque ella solo sintiera un 1% de lo que yo estoy sintiendo, sería suficiente.

Tomé todo el aire necesario para llenar mis pulmones, volví a tomar su mano y lentamente la giré hasta mí. Bien, es hora de la verdad.

**_x_**

**_xx_**

**_xxx_**

_Ok... tomatazos...? flores visrtuales...?_

_creo que ya saben que con un review me alegraran el día..._

_ademas... está cientificamente comprobado que si DEJAS UN REVIEW..._

_en tus sueños te va a visitar Edward...o Jacob... o el que quieras..!_

_Hagan la prueba...y dejenme un Review...!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Imposible

**Ya saben todo...Los personajes de la saga, pues son de E.M los demas...son mios..!**

**Capitulo 3****: Imposible que no sea un sueño.**

Bien, era la hora de la verdad, así que aquí estaba yo, frente a la chica de mis sueños tratando de describirle un mundo que se supone no existe, y buscando la mejor forma para que ella no crea que soy un loco que arrancó del sanatorio.

- Okey, no sé como lo haré, pero trataré de explicarte todo lo que acaba de suceder –si, esa era la mejor forma de comenzar, reconociendo que esto era algo raro… espero ir por buen camino.

"_Según las leyendas de mi tribu, los Quileutes, nuestros orígenes están muy ligados a los lobos, por eso se dice que nosotros somos descendientes de… hombres que se transformaban en lobos_ –Así era, corto y preciso, sin tantos rodeos, lo mas importante aún no llegaba, por lo que la miré para cerciorarme de que ella seguía mi relato y que no saldría corriendo, pero me lleve una sorpresa al notar que su rostro seguía fijo en las olas que bailoteaban bajo nuestros pies, por lo que continúe mi relato- _lo cual sigue sucediendo hasta el día de hoy –_volví a mirar en su dirección y ella seguía aún impávida- _algunos de los descendientes directos de los primeros hombres lobo aún siguen teniendo ese don. Pero junto con todo eso, que de seguro ya te debe resultar escalofriante –_pude sentir como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, lo que me produjo alivio y me otorgó las fuerzas suficientes para continuar mi explicación- _hay ciertas cosas que son parte de una magia sorprendente, es algo que no todos pueden experimentar, y que yo en algún tiempo pensé que tampoco podría llegar a sentir. Los hombres lobos tienen la capacidad de improntarse, que es algo así como el amor a primera vista, pero más fuerte, más mágico y superior a cualquier amor humano por mucho._

_Sophie pov__._

Él chico me encaminó hacia un pequeño muelle cerca del lugar en el que estábamos. Mientras esperaba sentada sobre las tablas a que él se preparara para hablarme, jugueteé con mis pies en el agua. Cuando pensé que no me diría nada, comenzó a hablarme acerca de su tribu, de su origen y de algo que me sorprendió un poco, algo acerca de unos hombres que se transformaban en lobos, y que los descendientes de estos también poseían la capacidad de realizar esa increíble transformación. Lo que me decía no tenía ningún sentido, hasta que escuche la palabra impronta, y el significado de esta. Mientras describía lo que era, sentí como con cada palabra que el explicaba lo de la impronta, también describía lo que hace rato había sentido cuando me lo encontré a algunos metros de mí, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos y cuando experimenté como algo llegaba de pronto a mi pecho y me ataba a él.

- Y, bueno, se supone que lo que nos acaba de pasar es el resultado de una impronta –terminó diciendo y me apretó un poco la mano para enfatizar sus palabras.

Fue en ese momento que decidí levantar mi rostro y por primera vez, desde que el comenzó su relato, pude hablar.

- La verdad, es que yo no tengo una ascendencia tan importante, ni tradiciones tan antiguas, y estoy muy consiente de que ni en esta vida ni en otra me he transformado en algún ser mitológico; pero de lo que si estoy segura es que nunca antes en la vida experimenté algo como lo de hoy. Y aunque nunca he amado en la vida, siento que a ti ya te amo, incluso antes de que me digieras el significado de todo esto, sabía que no era algo humano, que debía ser algo más fuerte que un simple amor a primera vista como tu dijiste –ahora fui yo quien tomo con fuerza su mano y lo miré directo a los ojos- ahora siento que no podré alejarme de ti nunca más.

El me miró, en sus ojos podía ver que mis palabras lo habían sorprendido, ¿y que esperaba?, ¿a caso pensaba que solo el se había vuelto loco de amor de un momento a otro? De seguro cada una de mis palabras confirmó sus sentimientos, porque sentí que ahora me miraba como si nada en este mundo fuera a impedirle hacerlo. Lo observe durante un rato más, me dedique a observar sus ojos que ran tan dulces como su voz; su piel, a pesar de verse fuerte, era tan suave, que sentí la necesidad de acariciar su brazo por completo, desde el hombro hasta la palma de la mano. El solo observó como deslizaba mi mano por su piel, al parecer le resultaba tan fascinante como a mi sentir aquel roce.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve acariciando su brazo, su mano, sus dedos, solo sé que de pronto el me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo casi en un susurro:

- Por favor, dime que esto no es un sueño…

- Lo dudo, no suelo soñar con Ángeles, y mucho menos con Ángeles que me aman… A y que se transforman en lobos –le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa en mis labios, para luego agregar- Así que créeme, esto no puede estar más lejos de ser un sueño.

El me miró y sin dejar de juguetear con mis dedos comenzó a reír.

- ¿Puedo saber de que te ríes? –le dije con un tono de fingido reproche.

- No es de ti –me dijo acariciando mi rostro- Es solo que tu eres la única persona que me ha calificado como un ángel, y no es que no me guste que me consideres de esa forma, pero no debes mentirme, se que no soy para nada un ángel, y mucho menos sabiendo que puedo transformarme en un monstruo de pesadillas –esto ultimo me lo dijo con un tono algo abatido.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que tendría que mentirte?, ya se que eso de la trasformación es algo, que aún no entiendo bien, pero no me importa. Ya te dije, es demasiado tarde arrepentirme de dejarme llevar por lo que siento, y entender es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Es más, la razón es un estorbo que me niego a tomar en cuenta.

Dicho esto el me tomo la cara con ambas manos, el calor que emitía era abrazador, pero no por eso dejaba de ser delicioso. Esperó a que lo mirara y me dijo:

- Con esas palabras haces mucho más difícil convencerme de que esto no es otro de mis sueños. He deseado tanto tiempo encontrarte que haberlo logrado me resulta simplemente irreal.

- Insisto, esto –tomé una de sus manos y la puse en mi pecho para que pudiera sentir mi corazón- esto es muy real, y cada latido ahora tiene un sentido.

El tomó mi mano y también la posó sobre su pecho.

- El mismo sentido que ha encontrado el mío. Ahora solo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón.

- Y tú del mío, así que deja de creer que sigues soñando, o voy a pensar que de verdad es un sueño y que me tendré que despertar.

- Lo prometo, palabra de Quileute –me dijo levantando la mano derecha.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

Flores..tomates...?

Ya saben...sean parte del experimento...dejen su review y vean si de verdad a las 12 de la noche se aparece Edward o Jacob en tu ventana..!


	4. Capítulo 4: Preguntas y más preguntas

**Capitulo 4: Preguntas y más preguntas… **

_Embry pov_

Bien, ahora que logré convencerte de que no estas viviendo un muy vivido sueño, puedo saber tu nombre –me preguntó mirándome con calma.

¡Rayos!, sabía que algo importante me faltaba por decir. Como no se me ocurrió decirle mi nombre. Yo aquí confesándole mi amor, el secreto de mi tribu y lo de la impronta y ni siquiera me había percatado de que no conocía mi nombre, y lo que es peor, yo no conocía el de ella.

- Perdón, se supone que era lo primero que debía hacer, mi nombre es… -grave error, miré sus ojos y el hilo de mi conversación se perdió, me concentré en sus orbes y me olvide de todo.

- Tu nombre es… –me apremió ella.

- Si, mi nombre… mi nombre, bueno mi nombre - ¡Mierda! ¿Cuál era mi nombre?, como se me olvidaba mi nombre… Oh, ya lo sabía, tenia a la chica de mis sueños frente a mi, razón suficiente para olvidarse hasta de respirar, con mayor razón de algo tan insignificante como un nombre.

_¡Bravo Embry, eres un maestro conquistando a la chica, mira que olvidarte de tu nombre!_

Otra vez mi subconsciente, ya me estaba hartando de él.

- Lo siento, no es que no sepa mi nombre, es solo… que… al mirarte y al tenerte aquí se me olvidan ciertas cosas que no son tan significativas –le dije tratando de salir del papelón que acababa de hacer.

- Y quien te dijo a ti que tu nombre era algo insignificante –me dijo mirándome de una forma que me dejaba muy claro que lo que decía era algo importante para ella- Me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que ocupará mi mente, mis sueños, mis pensamientos y mi corazón.

¡Wow!, esta chica si que sabía como noquearme con tan solo unas palabras.

- Mi nombre es Embry, Embry Call –le dije.

- ¿Seguro? –me dijo mi niña levantando una ceja.

- Muy seguro, por lo menos eso dice mi DNI –le dije mientras en mi rostro se extendía una amplia sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por ella- Bueno ahora me toca saber a mi tu nombre.

- Sophie Connor, un placer –me dijo mientras me estiraba la mano para estrechármela.

- Un placer linda, tu nombre es precioso, me suena como a nombre de princesa –le dije guiñándole un ojo, lo que ella correspondió con un leve sonrojo de mejillas. Eso sin duda era adorable.

- Bien, eso no es lo único que necesito saber.

- ¿A no?, que mas te gustaría saber Sophie.

- Bueno Embry –escuchar mi nombre a través de su voz era realmente alucinante- Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de ti. Después de todo se supone que somos almas gemelas, no pretenderás que viva en la ignorancia respecto a ti –me dijo levantando ambas cejas.

- Claro que no princesa, solo que a mi también me gustaría saber más de ti –por un momento pensé y le dije- ¿que tal si vamos una pregunta tu y otra yo?

- De acuerdo, pero yo comienzo –me dijo estirándome la mano para cerrar el trato.

- Ok, pregúntame, que yo respondo.

- Bien, ya se que te llamas Embry, por cierto, es un nombre lindo, me gusta mucho –me dijo mi princesa para luego agregar- ¿Cuántos años tienes Embry?

- 24 años –ella me miró un poco sorprendida, pero no me detuve en esto y emití mi pregunta- ¿Y tu Sophie cuantos años tienes?

- 23 años, los acabo de cumplir hace un mes –ella me seguía mirando sorprendida, por lo que me atreví a preguntarle que pasaba.

- Es solo que… te ves un poco… mas bien bastante más joven que alguien de 24 años, hasta hace un momento pensé que estaba enamorada de un menor –me dijo ocultando su rostro.

- Oh, eso es porque con mi condición de… licántropo, envejezco a una velocidad muy, muy lenta. Pero no te preocupes, de ningún modo te pueden acusar de acosar a un menor –le dije para tratar de que riera un poco, lo cual resultó ya que pude escuchar un pequeña carcajada salir de su boca.

Seguimos durante bastante rato preguntándonos cosas. Como nuestros colores favoritos, a los que ella respondió que eran el verde y el amarillo, y yo el negro y el azul. Le pregunté por su flor favorita, por la estación del año que más le gustaba, por su comida favorita, la música que escuchaba… etc. También le pregunte por sus padres:

- ¿Y que hacen tus padres?

- Mi papá es Psiquiatra y mi mamá es Psicóloga, ambos trabajan juntos dando charlas a cerca de psicología infantil y adolescente. Es por eso que estamos aquí en Forks, los invitaron del hospital a dar un curso para los médicos y algunos profesores del instituto. Como no paso mucho tiempo con ellos por lo de los estudios, las vacaciones tratamos de pasarla juntos, sobre todo este año, ya que con lo de la tesis de la universidad y con el internado no los vi más que un par de veces.

- ¿Así que ya terminaste tu carrera universitaria?

- Si, acabo de graduarme de Medicina –me dijo ella con tanta naturalidad como si habláramos de autos o de música. Sophie era increíble, no solo me había robado el corazón y me había hecho babear con su hermosura, si no que ahora me salía con que era médico. Ella realmente era el premio mayor. Hermosa, cariñosa, inteligente… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Seguimos durante un largo rato en la rutina de preguntas y respuestas, me encantó poder conocer tanto de mi hermosa princesa escuchándolo todo a través de su suave voz. Había tanto por saber, y los minutos junto a ella se hacían tan cortos.

- ¿Embry? –me dijo Sophie con la mirada llena de ternura.

- Si… –le dije mientras entrelazaba una vez más sus manos con las mías.

- Bueno, se supone que esta sería una tarde de recorrido para conocer el lugar… pues, ¿te importaría si mientras hablamos, seguimos caminando?

- No, claro que no. Es más, haz encontrado el mejor guía que pudieses haber soñado –y diciendo esto, me puse en pie, levantándola conmigo en el mismo movimiento.

Comenzamos una vez más nuestro caminar por la playa, pero esta vez mi trayecto era diferente. Que increíble, volver a rehacer este mismo camino, pero ahora de la mano de la mujer a la que pertenecía por completo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que esto pasaría hoy, y que el retorno de mi paseo lo haría acompañado de la mujer de mi vida, de seguro esa persona estaría en mi lista de mentirosos compulsivos, porque ni con 2 botellas en el cuerpo hubiera creído esto. Porque _ver para creer_ es lo que realmente convence; hoy haber visto aquellos profundos ojos café me convenció que el amor si existe, y que existe para mi.

Mientras caminábamos, ahora, en silencio por la arena, Sophie se paró secamente en un momento, me frenó de una y me tiró hacía ella.

- ¡Hey!, se supone que este paseo debe generar recuerdos, así que ven, hagámonos unas fotos –me dijo Sophie mostrándome una pequeña cámara digital de color gris que llevaba oculta en uno de los bolsillos de su jeans.

- Está bien, pero ¿Cómo le vas a explicar a tus padres que aparezcas en esas fotos con este guapo lugareño? –le dije a mi princesa levantando ambas cejas para así acentuar mis palabras.

- Mmm... deja que lo piense –dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre su frente y arrugaba un poco el entrecejo en señal de una gran concentración. La miré mientras resolvía cosas en su mente, y de pronto volvió a acercarme a ella y posó sus brazos por mi cuello y me dijo:

- ¿Que tal si por ahora no les digo nada, y tu eres mi secreto? –me dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Y que beneficio tendría yo al ser tu secreto? –le dijo acercándola un poco más a mi, a esta altura ya la tenía a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Sentí su suave aliento rozar mi rostro, por un momento quise acortar mucho más la distancia, poder probar sus labios, poder demostrarle a través de un beso todo el amor que ella ya sabía que sentía. Aspiré el olor de su piel, tan cerca de mí, y sentí como esa cercanía generaba descargas eléctricas que recorrían cada uno de mis músculos. Me acerqué suavemente a sus labios, recorriendo la distancia que me separaba de mi dulce destino, por un momento disfruté el preámbulo, esa espera que hace que el momento culmine cuando dos enamorados se unen en el primer beso.

_Sophie pov_

Se suponía que esta salida era una escusa para probar uno de los regalos que me dio mi padre. Y como no aprovecharlo ahora que tenía algo que realmente quería inmortalizar, aquí al alce de mi mano.

Lo que nunca esperé es la respuesta de mi acompañante. Si, es cierto, se supone que un beso sería la parte obvia de este amor, es decir, ¿quién no se moriría por besar a alguien que te confiesa con esas palabras que eres la razón de su vida? ¿Cómo no querer besar al chico que te enamoró a primera vista? ¿Cómo no querer besar a mi príncipe azul, cuando al fin lo encontré? Pero algo en mí impidió dar ese paso. Este sería mi primer beso, el primer beso de amor, y yo voy a desvío mi rostro. Pude ver la cara de confusión de mi Embry, porque ahora sé que el era mío, pude ver como aquella ilusión del primer beso de pronto fue sustituida por el desconcierto. ¡Diablos!, yo lo deseaba igual que él, pero este maldito cerebro que no permite olvidar los limites que me auto-impuse hace tanto me impedía dar el siguiente paso. Sabía que el era el hombre correcto, cada latido de mi corazón lo gritaba, mis ojos lo podían ver, mis manos lo podían tocar, y aún así no fui capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Soy una cobarde, estar siempre racionalizando todo lo que hago me había desconectado de mi lado irracional, justo en este momento cuando algo tan maravilloso me esperaba luego de actuar sin pensar.

Giré mi rostro para poder quedar junto al del, levanté mi mano en la que tenía la cámara, y de manera febril el flash comenzó a parpadear. Fue la única forma que encontré para pasar el momento. Sé que no esperaba esta reacción de mi parte, su cara lo delataba. Era la primera vez que no podía descifrar sus sentimientos desde que mis ojos se posaron sobre él.

- No me avisaste de las fotos, no tuve tiempo de arreglarme –me dijo él, y junto con sus palabras un peso se fue de mis hombros, al parecer no le afectó el resiente rechazo, o al menos eso creo.

- De que te preocupas, saldrás guapo de todos modos. Si se las enseñara a mis amigas de seguro ya estarían pidiéndome tu número para concertar una cita –le dije mientras con una gran sonrisa en mis labios trataba de mejorar aún más la situación.

- A lo que yo respondería que ni en esta vida ni en otra podrían siquiera acercarse a mi corazón, porque solo le pertenezco en alma, corazón y cuerpo a una chica alta, morena, bella en sobremanera, y que me tiene loco desde el momento que la vi. Y que por más que trataran que las viera, desde el momento que esa hermosa princesa se cruzó en mi vida, todas las demás desaparecieron, me quede totalmente ciego al mundo, porque al fin pude ver la verdadera belleza –reconozco que si no fuera porque estoy mirando como sus labios se mueven al pronunciar cada palabra, juraría que estoy alucinando. Embry con sus palabras lograba desarmarme y transportarme al mismísimo cielo sin necesidad siquiera de despegar los pies del planeta tierra.

- Estoy segura que desde el principio es un sueño, disculpa querido ángel que te haya convencido de algo diferente, pero ahora si me convencí. Estoy en medio de un sueño y me voy a despertar en cualquier momento. Esto es irreal, diablos, yo ya me estaba convenciendo que de verdad me estaba pasando. Bien Sophie, lo que consigues por mirar películas románticas hasta tarde –me dije a mi misma sintiendo el peso de saberme en un mundo de fantasías.

- ¡Ey Sophie! Como no voy a ser real, ya me convenciste tu de que esto no era un sueño… ¿ahora quieres que te convenza yo de lo mismo? –dicho esto tomo una de mis manos y con la otra me acaricio el rostro- Si tu quieres que sea un sueño, lo puede ser, pero créeme, esto es tan real como son mis manos acariciando tu rostro, como es la suave brisa que nos envuelve, como son esos hermosos ojos que me miran…

- Sé que es real, solo que tus palabras logran que a veces lo dude, pero aún así, me encanta como me convences –le dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno, ahora que los dos estamos absolutamente convencidos de lo real de la situación, ¿me dejas a mí hacernos una foto?

- Claro, aquí tienes –le dije y puse la cámara en sus manos.

- Bien, podrías por favor juntarte un poco más a mi –me dijo y yo enseguida obedecí- Quiero que juntes tu frente a la mía –esto era estar en la peligrosa proximidad, y los choques eléctricos ya los comenzaba a sentir.

- Y ¿para que quieres que juntemos las frentes?

- Tu solo hazme caso y ya –lo miré y no me quedo otra que obedecer, ¿quien se negaría a esos ojitos pidiendo algo? Juntamos nuestras frentes y luego en un susurro me habló- Ahora mírame.

Solo en ese momento me dí cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, y que mis manos instintivamente se habían posado en su pecho. Abrí los ojos y posé mi mirada en la suya. Cuando comencé a perderme en ese mar que se abría tras su mirada, sentí como un clic sonaba, y el decía en voz bajita "perfecto" Reaccione y me separé de forma apresurada, no quería volver a sentir lo que hace un rato, y mucho menos quería volver a rechazarle.

Observé la foto que nos hicimos, y la verdad es que "_perfecto" _ la definía totalmente. Estábamos los dos, frente a frente, mirándonos con tanto amor, que incluso se podía sentir el bribar de los corazones. Sus ojos me miraban con adoración, como un ciego que ve la luz por vez primera. Yo en cambio, lo miraba con amor, con tanto amor que se podía ver como mis ojos llegaban más allá de su mirada, y se habría paso directo a su corazón. Por una imagen como esa, había valido la pena esperar por el durante tanto tiempo.

Volvimos a emprender el camino, tan solo dejándonos llevar por nuestros pies. Trate de hacer yo las preguntas ahora, y me sorprendía con cada detalle de su vida. Me dijo que después de terminar el instituto en la reserva estudió mecánica, que le encantaba todo el ambiente "tuerca", y que lo que más le fascinaba eran las motos. También me dijo que trabajaba en un taller junto sus dos mejores amigos, Jake y Quil.

- Y bueno –me dijo mi chico, ¡wow! que lindo sonaba eso… _mío_- somos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Estudiamos juntos la primaria y la secundaria. Supongo que más que amigos son como mis hermanos.

- Y ellos también… -quería preguntarle si compartían la misma condición de él, pero las palabras no me salieron y la voz se me cortó.

- Si, ellos también son licántropos –me dijo Embry de forma natural.

- Ok, y ellos también tienen –le dije mirando las olas que bailaban en el horizonte- ya sabes, sus "almas gemelas".

- Si, ellos también están improntados. Se podría decir que yo era el único del grupo que se estaba quedando solo –me dijo mirándome de reojo- pero ya no lo es. Al fin te encontré.

_¿Soy solo yo, o este chico dice las palabras más dulces _

_que puedan haber en el mundo?_

- La novia de Quil se llama Claire; y la de Jake se llama Nessie –me dijo el retomando nuestra conversación- Y debo confesar que a los dos los traen locos, pero son chicas buenas.


	5. Capítulo 5: Hablando con la Verdad

**Los personajes... en su mayoría, son de E.M... el resto... son de mi Autoría...**

_SE PROHÍBE LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA... está registrada para mayor seguridad..._

**CAPITULO...ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A MARIAMASEN... **_nena... de verdad me hiciste el día la seman.. el mes... feliz... GRACIAS...!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Hablando claro.**

Sin darme cuenta de cómo realmente pasaba el tiempo, observe en el horizonte como el sol se posaba lentamente sobre el mar para luego perderse y dar paso a un vasto firmamento moteado de luces brillantes que iban de un confín a otro.

Miré una vez más al chico que tenia a mi lado, reconozco que no me cansaba de hacerlo, era un vicio… el miraba las estrellas que nos cubrían mientras me relataba de sus amigos, de sus improntas y de un sinfín de cosas a las cuales presté atención en parte, porque todo el poder de mis pensamientos estaba enfocado en el bello rostro que tenía a mi lado. En sus ojos de un profundo color negro; en su boca, su nariz, su cabello… Embry era lo más cercano a un príncipe azul, como él antes lo había mencionado, solo que para mi era más que un príncipe, él era un milagro, mi milagro personal.

* * *

**_Embry pov_**

Sin darme cuenta llego la noche, el tiempo corrió con tanta velocidad a su lado, que fácil podría haber pasado una semana y para mi solo se tratarían de horas.

Mientras continuaba con mi relato acerca de mis amigos, de mi manada y de algunas cosas triviales, me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban firmemente puestos en mi. Me asombró ver que me observaba con admiración, ¡Dios, como un ángel como ella me podía mirar a mi con admiración, si era ella quien daba el toque mágico a esto! Mi corazón se apretó, sentir que alguien corresponde con la misma intensidad tus sentimientos es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, e irremediablemente, en esta ocasión yo era el feliz afortunado. Encontrarme este hermoso milagro en medio de este lugar que me vio crecer; que ella viniera justo hasta mi; que ambos nos viéramos sorprendidos por la magia que de pronto nos unió no era más que la constatación que en algún lugar del mundo siempre estuvo ella destinada para mi, que la espera valía la pena porque el premio superaba con creces el precio del sacrificio de la espera.

Mire su rostro, y pude sentir que la había amado desde siempre. Ahora solo se había completado la última fase de nuestra historia, cuando ella llego a mi vida, estar frente a frente, entregarme su mirar. Decir que la amaba desde siempre era solo redundar. Ella lo era todo, desde siempre y para siempre.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde –dijo Sophie mirando al cielo como para afirmar sus palabras- Debo irme a casa… pero siento que no te puedo dejar, si doy un paso lejos de ti… temo que te desvanezcas.

- yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti, pero recuerda que nos convencimos que no es un sueño, que tu y yo somos reales, tan reales como mi amor por ti –dicho esto acaricie su rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

- Y el mío por ti –me dijo devolviéndome una caricia en el pelo.

- Entonces, vamos, no quiero que te reten o algo. Desde hoy todos tus días estarán reservados por mi.

- Mmm… lo pensaré, tal vez me guste conocer a otros lugareños –me dijo Sophie con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios.

- A sí… entonces tal ves yo tenga tiempo de dar unas vueltas por la playa y saludar a algunas turistas –le dije mirando su rostro para saber que le parecían mis palabras. Y no fue necesario agregar nada más.

Ella se giró y con un tono bastante firme me dijo.

- Ni se te ocurra Embry Call. Me haz hecho esperar mucho por ti y no pienso compartirte con nadie.

Sus palabras a pesar de ser duras, me dejaron el sabor más dulce que pueda haber. Me quería solo para ella, como si alguna vez hubiese pensado en compartir mi tiempo con alguien más.

La tomé de la mano y comencé a avanzar en dirección a su casa.

- Mejor vamos, antes que se cruce alguien por delante y cometas un asesinato por amor.

- Me parece que mis palabras te hayan quedado claras –me dijo cuadrando los hombros, para luego tomar con mayor presión mi mano y seguir mis pasos.

Avanzamos retomando nuestro viaje en dirección al sur. Reconocí el lugar al que nos dirigíamos, por lo general las personas con más dinero rentaban las cabañas del sector sur de la playa. Llegamos a una cabaña de madera, con grandes vigas y con una pequeña terraza al frente. Nos paramos a unos 10 metros de allí y Sophie se giró y me miró a los ojos.

- Entonces, te pasas por aquí mañana temprano. Lo más probable es que esté sola, ya que mis papás apenas amanece ya están viajando al pueblo –me dijo mirándome con dulzura y una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras me hablaba tome su rostro entre mis manos y le pregunté:

- ¿Cómo haré para estar lejos de ti durante todas estas horas?

- Hemos estado lejos por años, y ambos lo hemos soportado… no te preocupes lograras pasarlo… -me dijo guiñándome un ojo- además, no se supone que me llevas aquí- dijo indicando mi corazón- eso te ayudara a esperar.

- Eso espero…eso espero.

* * *

_**Sophie** **pov**_

Llegamos a mi casa, las luces estaban encendidas, lo que indicaba que mis padres habían ya llegado a la cabaña. Perfecto, la primera vez que realmente deseaba que demoraran en el trabajo y ellos que llegan temprano. Así que sin más tuve que apresurar el momento de la despedida… esa que dejaría un gusto amargo… pero que sé duraría solo las horas en que transcurre la noche. Debía ser fuerte… He vivido sin el toda mi vida soportaría una noche ¿no?

- Bueno, debo entrar, se supone que mis padres me están esperando.

- Si, supongo… –noté que para el también era difícil la despedida, porque por más que direccionada mi cuerpo en dirección a mi casa, el no lograba soltar el agarre de su mano.

Al final soltó sus dedos que estaban entrelazados con los míos y me dejo ir.

- Hasta pronto princesa –me dijo con su voz ronca.

- Hasta mañana lobito –le dije, y noté que sus labios se levantaban hasta formar un sonrisa.

- Sueña conmigo… que yo lo haré contigo –me dijo mirándome con dulzura.

- Siempre –le dije y comencé a avanzar rumbo a mi cabaña. De pronto sentí la necesidad de hacer algo, así que me giré rápidamente.

Embry estaba dándome la espalda, dando los primeros pasos para marcharse. Corrí hasta el, tome su hombro y lo giré para que quedara mirándome de frente. La sorpresa se notaba en sus ojos. Me acerque lentamente y le dije:

- Me falto darte algo –levanté mi mano derecha, y me saqué la única pulsera que llevaba allí. Era una cadena de plata que unía por cada extremo las letras de mi nombre. Había sido la primera compra que hice la primera vez que trabajé, y siempre pensé en dársela a alguien especial. Tomé su muñeca y se la puse.

- Gracias –me dijo sin despegar los ojos de aquel objeto.

- Pero falta algo más –me acerqué con lentitud hasta su rostro y deposité un beso en su mejilla. A pesar de que fue un simple beso en la mejilla, sentí el calor de su piel y las descargas eléctricas que comenzaron a atacarme inmediatamente.

Embry ahora si quedó en blanco. Me separé de él, le guiñé un ojo y me fui directo hasta mi casa, disfrutando aún de la sensación que provocaba su piel al estar en contacto con la mía. Lo reconozco, me estaba incendiando por dentro, y con la electricidad que me recorría, fácilmente podría haber iluminado el _Madison Square Garden._

Antes de entrar a la casa me paré en seco frente a la puerta, respiré una, dos, tres veces y tome el pomo y lo giré. Mis padres estaban justo donde no los quería, en la sala de estar que era a la primera a la que se tenía acceso una vez que se entraba a la casa. Algo raro notaron en mí, porque mi papá nunca me miraba por tanto rato y se bajaba los lentes para observarme sin ellos; mi mamá me miró con una pequeña y sospechosa sonrisa en los labios, y moviendo distraídamente el pie que tenía cruzado por sobre su pierna. Tal vez la sonrisa que tenía marcada a fuego en el rostro fue lo que ocasionó esta reacción, o que estaba a punto de andar a saltitos. Me fui directo hasta el lugar en el que estaban y le di a cada uno un beso en el rostro y de forma muy sincera les dije.

- Los amo papitos –los dos me miraron como si en vez de ser su hija, estuviesen ante un paciente. Se quedaron literalmente pegados mirándome. No sé porque de pronto sentí la necesidad de recostarme en el sofá para hacerles la tarea más fácil y que comenzaran de una vez el psicoanálisis.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó mi papá mirándome con mucha más insistencia.

- Que, a caso no les puedo decir cuanto los amo –le respondí mientras me acomodaba en uno de los sillones individuales.

- No, eso nos encanta –intervino mi mamá- es solo que tu, no eres de las que dan besos y se muestran cariñosas, entonces tu reacción me parece curiosa –luego miró al cielo y dijo más para ella que para mi-¿Qué habrá pasado con mi hija? –luego bajo el rostro y me miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarnos? –dijo mi papá en un muy mal actuado tono de indiferencia.

Ahora, ¿Qué les digo? Es obvio que de todo lo que me pasó, ni la mitad la pueden comprender, y si tan solo cometiera la imprudencia de abrir mi boca, estoy segura que ya mismo estarían haciendo una reservación en un hospital psiquiátrico, gentileza del "dúo dinámico de la psicología" Mejor pienso bien que les digo, por mi bien, y por el de ellos, y por lo más importante, por mi Embry debía saber como decir algo sin que todo se transforme en un gran lío.

Así que ahorrándome los detalles escabrosos de licántropos y transformaciones metamorfas; y dejando de lado los detalles increíblemente románticos que me proporcionó mi paseo por la playa, y mí resiente impronta a un chico que apenas miré y me robo el corazón, traté de decir lo que pasó… a mi manera, claro está.

- Mmm… conocí a alguien hoy… -dije mientras encendía el televisor y hacia un zapping. Mi papá me miró, ahora con cautela y agregó.

- ¿Sería acaso el chico que te vino a dejar? – lo miré y trate de que la cara de asombro no se notara tanto, cosa imposible teniendo en cuenta que esta es la primera vez en mi vida que hablo de chicos con mis padres.

- Si, era él –claro que era él, pensé para mi misma, él mi príncipe, mi razón desde hoy y siempre.

- Así, y como se llama el afortunado –dijo mi madre cerrándome el ojo.

- Se llama Embry Call –mi mamá me miro como diciéndome que continuara con los detalles- Es de aquí de la Push. Lo conocí mientras daba un paseo por la playa. Es ingeniero mecánico, tiene 24 años y trabaja aquí con sus mejores amigos – ¡wow! Hasta yo quedé sorprendida de todo lo que sabia de él, y lo que más me asombró fue lo que dijo papá después de lo que hablé.

- Me parece que tuvieron tiempo para conocerse bastante. Se supone que hasta la tercera o cuarta cita se advierte la mitad de lo que tu nos acabas de contar –dicho esto soltó unas fuertes carcajadas, las cuales fueron acompañadas por las de mi mamá que me miraba con cara de… ¿complicidad? Definitivamente mis padres siempre lograban sorprenderme, yo que pensé que tendría que ocultar a mi Embry hasta que ya fuera inevitable hacer las presentaciones, y heme aquí, hablando del hombre de mi vida en la comodidad de mi casa junto a mis padres. De seguro algo bueno tuve que haber hecho en esta vida, o en otra para que las cosas hasta este momento me estén yendo tan bien.

Sin más que decir, me levante del sillón y me dirigí al segundo piso dónde estaba mi habitación, claro, sin antes escuchar una vez más a mis padres.

- Que bueno que conozcas a alguien para no aburrirte aquí, a demás que mejor que alguien del lugar para que te muestre los "atractivos" de la zona –dijo mi madre dibujando las comillas en el aire al decir atractivos. Una vez más su mirada expresaba una mezcla rara entre complicidad, alegría, esperanza y euforia.

- Si, pero ten presente que dentro de algún tiempo nos vamos, y tu partirás a Europa por lo de tu beca –esto último que dijo mi papá me sonó a advertencia. Y aunque no quisiera tenerlo presente, este detalle era algo en lo que no quería pensar por ahora, no cuando al fin encontraba el sentido de todo. Pensar en el futuro sin mi Embry, no era futuro.

Sin decir nada, solo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, retomé mi camino a mi cuarto. Llegué a el lo más rápido posible, sin prender la luz me tiré sobre la cama y encendí el equipo de música. No fue necesario disponerme a recordar, inmediatamente miles de imágenes se agolparon en mi mente. El andar de aquel chico que vi en la playa; las sensaciones que aumentaban a medida que el se acercaba; luego sus profundos ojos en los cuales sentía hundirme; su boca tan suave, su aliento rozando mi rostro… sus manos entrelazadas con las mías y su voz diciendo por primera vez que me amaba. Por más que quise pensar en los detalles místicos del asunto, mi mente solo lograba evocar su rostro, sus caricias… definitivamente me habían extasiado de él y aún así sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

De pronto, en algún lugar del bosque se escuchó un lobo aullar. Solo que este no era cualquier lobo, y ese no era cualquier aullido. Algo dentro de mi corazón supo que ese era mi lobo, y que de todas las formas que él sabía me estaba gritando que me amaba.

- Yo también te amo lindo lobito –dije una vez que el sonido cesó- Ahora y siempre- esto último lo dije en un leve susurro mientras mi mente se dejaba dominar por las imágenes tan vividas y me entregué por completo a un profundo sueño.

Hoy ya no me importaba el resto del mundo. Mis sueños solo estarían repletos de mi Embry, todo el resto podía esperar, incluso el sol podía esperar en salir a la mañana siguiente solo para poder soñar con él.

* * *

_**Embry** **pov**_

Sentí el roce de sus labios en mi cara y el mundo se paró. El corazón se me apretó y la necesidad de aire se duplicó. Si el simple roce de sus labios en mi mejilla causaba este caos en mí, no me quería ni imaginar como sería sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Mi princesa se fue, dejándome con el pulso acelerado y con la mente en blanco. No fui capaz ni siquiera de responder el coqueto guiño de ojo que me hizo antes de entrar a su casa. Estaba allí parado, tieso como un árbol pidiéndole a mi cuerpo que reaccionara de una maldita vez. Pero por más que hacía esfuerzos no pasaba nada. Miré como Sophie caminaba hasta su casa. Me fijé con detenimiento en cada uno de sus movimientos. En la suave ondulación de su cabello al caminar, y no puedo negar que observé hasta el vaivén de sus caderas mientras avanzaba. Mi princesa poseía un cuerpo que solo era la exteriorización de lo perfecta que era en su totalidad. A pesar que ya era de noche, pude ver todo con claridad, gracias a estos ojos de lobo disfruté aquel regalo que era ver andar a mi Sophie. De pronto me vi pensando en como seria tener ese glorioso cuerpo mucho más cerca del mío, sentir su piel bajo mis manos, sus labios sobre los míos… ¡Embry, tranquiliza tu mente, eres un caballero… un caballero ante todo, auque la chica tenga un cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto… sexy… deseable… ufff..., si sigo así seré un "hotwolf"! Pero me resultaba tan difícil en este preciso instante no dejarme llevar, teniendo a esa mujer frente a mi, caminando de esa manera tan natural, pero que a mi me desequilibraba hasta la respiración.

Esperé hasta que entrara a su casa, y cuando lo hizo seguí en ese lugar. Me parecía increíble tener que esperar hasta que el sol se dignara a aparecer en cielo para volver a tener a mi princesa a mi lado otra vez.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenia ningún sentido seguir en ese lugar comencé a andar de vuelta a mi casa. Las sensaciones vividas eran tan poderosas que mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar de pronto, algo que me hacia preveer que la transformación estaba por ocurrir, así que rápidamente me interné en el bosque, me desvestí y deje que el calor de mi cuerpo fluyera mientras caminaba para internarme mucho más entre los árboles. En tan solo unos segundos, de caminar en dos piernas comencé a correr en cuatro patas. La sensación de correr con libertad era incomparable. Mientras hacía el trayecto hasta mi casa, me recordé algo que hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar… ¿Cómo se supone que le cuento de esto a mi manada? No fue necesario que tuviera que decir algo más, porque de pronto pude percibir la voz de Quil y Jacob que seguramente estaban patrullando alrededor del pueblo.

- "¿Que tienes que contar Embry?"- dijo de pronto Quil.

- "Si hermano, debe ser algo importante, hoy no haz dado señales, ya pensé que tendría que vengar tu muerte" –pensó Jake para luego añadir. "Nos vemos en el Tookal _(lugar al aire libre en el que la tribu tenía sus consejos, obviamente es una invención)_ dentro de dos minutos, si estás así de mudo mental es porque algo tiene que haber pasado".

Ni yo me había dado cuenta de que no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas, ni mucho menos que mi mente divagaba. De haber estado aún con Sam, él hubiese ocupado su voz de alpha para obligarme a decir lo que pasaba conmigo. En este momento afirmaba aún más el haberme ido a la manada de Jake, no solo porque era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, si no porque su voz de alpha nunca la utilizó para incordiarnos o para indagar en cosas que nosotros no queríamos compartir.

Comencé a correr en dirección al Tookal, tan solo quedaba a unos kilómetros de donde me encontraba, por lo que durante ese trayecto tenía que pensar en la mejor forma de decirle a mis dos mejores amigos lo que me había pasado. Cuando a ellos les sucedió, fue todo más fácil, ya que siempre había alguien de la manda cerca, yo en cambio, estuve solo, cosa que agradecía, y ahora yo solito tenia que soltarles todo y tratar de contestar a todos sus preguntas. Sin duda la fuerza y el coraje para responderle lo encontrarían tan solo al mirar la cadena que llevaba ahora en el hocico y que en unas simples letras de plata tenía contenido el nombre de mi razón de ser desde hoy y siempre. Recordé sus palabras al decirme que me amaba, que a pesar de lo irreal de la situación ella también se sentía completamente ligada a mí. No pude contener las palabras y en forma de un gran aullido de mi pecho salieron esas dos palabras que desde hoy tendría siempre presentes al pensar en mi Sophie "Te Amo".

- "¿Qué fue eso Embry?" –dijo Jake mientras aun corrían hasta el punto de encuentro.

- "¿Hermano, a quien amas?" – Quil luego añadió- "Te dije Jake que no deberíamos dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, ahora anda por ahí gritándole al mundo que lo ama" –Quil reflexionó un poco, y luego en un tono lleno de burla agregó- "¿Y si se improntó de un gato, o de un mapache?... esa seria la única explicación a que se pierda tan a menudo en el bosque, y para que hoy no haya dado señales de vida. Tarde o temprano lo perderíamos…"

Jake y Quila comenzaron a reír de forma descontrolada, solo a Quil se le podrían ocurrir semejantes idioteces, y más allá de molestarme, me sentía de pronto un poco más seguro de lo que les contaría. Pero aún así no deje pasar el momento y le hablé a mi payaso amigo.

- "Quil, se te olvida que yo también puedo escuchar las idioteces que piensas".

- "¡Mierda! Perdón hermano, solo era una broma, ¿No te iras a molestar o si?

- "Lo pensaré, tal ves con arrancarte una oreja me sienta mejor"

- "Ya chicos, dejen de hablar necedades y apresuremos el paso, de verdad que me tiene intrigado eso que nos vas a decir Embry –dijo Jacob, y Quil y yo nos callamos y apresuramos el paso.

Cuando al fin pude vislumbrar el lugar a algunos metros, desaceleré mi paso hasta quedar solo al ritmo de una caminata. Si quería que mis dos mejores amigos se enteraran de lo maravilloso que me había pasado, debía decírselo a la cara y obviamente con esto me refería a que en forma humana.

Me senté en una de las rocas que se utilizaban como asientos y esperé a que Jacob y Quil llegaran. Mientras estaba allí solo, pude rememorar lo que me había pasado. Hasta ahora aún me parecía un sueño haber al fin encontrado lo que por tanto tiempo busqué. Mi princesa apareció de pronto en mi vida, tan mágicamente como lo fue sentir sus manos estrechadas con las mías. Hoy sin duda era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Escuche un leve sonido de ramas tras mi espalda, por lo que supe que Jake y Quil ya se encontraban aquí. Me giré lentamente para darme tiempo a recomponer mi cara de enamorado crónico a algo menos evidente. Los dos llegaron hasta dónde yo estaba sin emitir un solo ruido. Se quedaron de pie a mi lado, buscando con la mirada algo que les pudiera dar alguna señal de lo que me acontecía, pero la búsqueda fue en vano, ya había logrado controlar mis emociones, por lo que solo pudieron ver que si no me permitían hablar, nunca sabrían de que venia todo esto.

Les indique con la mano que se sentaran, ambos se miraron con un dejo de duda en el rostro, pero aun así hicieron caso y se acomodaron en el suelo justo frente a mí.

Tomé aire, esto resultaría más difícil de lo que pensé. Expiré con fuerza, para luego volver a llenar mis pulmones.

_¡Bien Embry, hora de hablar!_

- Bueno chicos… –comencé con un leve titubeo- tengo algo muy importante que contarles. Espero que me escuchen con atención, porque se los diré de una y no pienso repetirlo. Que conste que se los diré solo porque en el mundo son las dos personas a quienes considero como mi familia, pero si alguno de ustedes se atreve a interrumpirme o hacer una broma –los miré directo a los ojos y continúe con mi advertencia- tengan por seguro que nunca más en lo que nos resta de vida les dirigiré la palabra.

- Ey chico, me asustas. ¿Que es eso tan importante? –dijo Quil, siempre con sus comentarios tan apropiados…

- Cállate hombre, y deja que Embry continúe –Dijo Jake.

- No volveré a abrir el hocico, palabra de Quileute –prometió Quil de forma solemne.

- Bien, hoy mientras caminaba por la playa me pasó algo… -no encontraba la palabra adecuada, por lo que solo me limite a ocupar las simples palabras que existían en nuestro vocabulario, que ni por asomo podían reflejar en algo lo que sentí- mágico, que pensé que nunca me llegaría a pasar –vi como los ojos de ambos se abrieron como plato ante mis palabras- y lo cual aún considero que es parte de un sueño, pero si no fuera porque lo tuve al alcance de la mano y con cada uno de mis sentidos pude experimentarlo, aun creería que viví una fantasía –los chicos aún me miraban con extrañeza, y por alguna razón era de entender, nunca en la vida me habrían escuchado hablar con esas palabras tan melosas- Sé que ustedes me dijeron muchas veces que ese día vendría, que solo era cosa de esperar y que sin pedirlo llegaría. Me pasé días, semanas, meses… hasta años esperando a que al fin llegara el momento adecuado, y hoy con tan solo haberme despertado para obedecer a un impulso que me guiaba a ir a la playa, al fin pude encontrar aquello que le daría sentido a mi vida.

Terminé de decir esto, y mis dos amigos me miraron, parpadearon un par de veces para luego voltearse a ver entre ellos y al unísono decir:

- ¡TE HAZ IMPRIMADO!

No sabía si saltar y dar un grito de alegría, tirarme encima de ellos o llorar de la emoción que me embargaba en este preciso instante. Por lo que solo asentí y les dije:

- ¿No es obvio?

Jake y Quil se levantaron en un salto y me tiraron cada uno de un brazo, y a pesar de lo que pudiera decir alguien si nos viera, me abrazaron con fuerza.

- Hermano, te lo dije muchas veces. Tu momento llegaría cuando menos lo pensaras. ¡Wow! Esto es algo grande, no sé como no saliste gritándolo por toda la Push –dijo Jake mientras seguía con un brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Hermano, está demás decir que nos haz dado una noticia asombrosa. Y lo que más me impresiona es que seamos los primeros en quien pensaste para contarle lo de tu impronta. Es un honor que nos consideres así de importantes –hablo Quil por primera vez serio, hasta Jake quedó con el rostro tieso al escuchar las palabras del chico.

* * *

QUE TAL...?

Flores o tomates...?


End file.
